Through the Years
by Hikary Sanoko
Summary: Tadashi Hamada was seven years old when his little brother Hiro was born. Brotherly Tadashi/Hiro


**Title: Through the Years**

**Welcome to my first BH6 fic! **

**This is now my favorite movie of all time and if you haven't seen it yet, you should! It's so adorable! Especially the relationship between the Hamada brothers, its sweet!**

**Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Tadashi was six years old when his Mommy and Daddy told him he was going to be a big brother.<p>

He had been so happy to hear the news; several of his classmates had little siblings and he'd seen how close they were and it made him wonder how it would be if he had one. He'd watched as his classmates would cuddle their little brothers and sisters close and give them an extra cookie and the little one's would flash some of the cutest happiest smiles he had ever seen.

He hoped his little brother or sister could look at him like that.

As his Mommy's tummy grew bigger he would sit next to her in the living room, reading books filled with robots and heroes to his little brother; Daddy had told him the baby was a boy and that he could hear people if they talked. He was slightly confused when his Mommy grabbed his hand and placed it on her large tummy, but moments later he shook with excitement and happiness as he felt tiny, fluttering movement against his hand.

Tadashi was seven years old when his baby brother Hiro was born.

Hiro was so tiny when Tadashi first laid eyes on him; pale skin, light patches of black hair that was feathery soft, big-chocolate eyes and a bright toothless smile that instantly melted his heart. He was the most beautiful little thing he had seen in his life. As far as he was concerned, Hiro was the cutest baby in the world and he made sure everyone at school knew.

"Can you say my name? Ta-da-shi." He said slowly and clearly, looking expectantly at Hiro who only giggled in response.

"'aschi?"

"No, Ta-da-shi."

"Washi?"

"Almost! You can do it, Ta-da-shi." He encouraged one last time.

Hiro's face scrunched slightly in concentration, "'sacchi? 'Ashi!" He finally laughed out, waving his little fits in excitement. Tadashi gently lifted his brother into his arms and hugged him tightly, "Close enough! See? I knew you could do it!" Little Hiro giggled at the praise and grinned up at his big brother.

Tadashi was ten years old when his parents died.

All he could remember of that time was his Aunt Cass telling him that their car had been hit by a drunk driver and hadn't made it to the hospital in time. One of the few things he remembered was how loud his three-year old brother cried during the funeral and how after words Hiro seemed to withdraw into himself.

At first, he wasn't so concerned; he was no different and their Aunt Cass offered understanding and warm hugs whenever they needed it. What concerned him was when his little brother, who used to be nothing less than energy incarnate, now hardly moved from their joint room. Hiro would lie in bed all day and never get up for anything, no matter how much Tadashi or Aunt Cass tried to entice him.

His little brother had lost the spark that made him enjoy life and Tadashi nearly cried at the lost.

Out of concern, their Aunt took both Tadashi and Hiro to a family therapist after Hiro had refused to eat for the fifth time in a row. Wither it would really help or not, Tadashi didn't know, but one thing had been made clear to the three of them:

At three-years old, his baby brother Hiro was considered a genius.

Tadashi was proud and fascinated; proud, because as far as he was concerned, he had the smartest little brother in the world. Fascinated because it was amazing how such a small child who loved to cuddle and could barely tie his shoes could sit for hours on a floor tinkering with wires and build a distinguishable robot out of sheer boredom.

This pleased Tadashi, Hiro's new-found interest in technology (one that Tadashi also shared) was the boost his brother needed to let go of some of his sadness. And little by little, he watched as his baby brother regained that spark that made him who he was.

Tadashi was 18 years old when he decided that he wanted to create something that would help the world.

At the time, Hiro was 11 years old and was the youngest 8th grader in the whole school and was guaranteed to enter high school by the end of the year. And Tadashi couldn't be prouder. His little brother was the smartest child in all his classes and had perfect grades. And after school, Hiro and Tadashi would spend endless hours poring over the latest cutting edge technology book and toss ideas and inventions off of one another.

Life was seemingly perfect.

Seemingly anyway, considering how smart the brothers were, they should have predicted the inevitable consequence; bullies. Tadashi was beyond angry when he came to pick up Hiro from school and instead of receiving a ball of energy into his arms; he was met with the sight of his baby brother on the ground covering his head with his thin arms against the kicks of several boys.

He had rushed the little brats, intent on getting them off his brother, and the sudden sight of someone much bigger then them startled the bullies enough for them to run off. Tadashi had half a mind to give chase but the sight of his baby brother, small and skinny, lying on the ground with bruises and blood and tears had him kneeling next to Hiro (his protective older brother instincts howling in displeasure at the sight of the injuries) and scooping the poor child into his arms. "It's okay little guy, you're okay…" He said soothingly, cleaning his brother's wounds the best he could until they got home.

After that incident Tadashi found himself continuously treating his brother's injuries left and right, it didn't help that his brother not only was injured by his school bullies but also by the occasional thug that Hiro beat in bot fighting.

While the thought disheartened him, he couldn't always be there for his little brother. Eventually he wouldn't be there to patch up his brothers wounds, or ruffle his shaggy hair or sooth him when he had nightmares or build things with him-

And then it hit him.

He was an inventor; he created things to help those around him, especially if those people were his family. If he couldn't be there for Hiro…then he would do as an inventor and brother should;

He'd create something that would last, something that could protect his baby brother in his stead.

After much trial and error and months of setbacks and head aches, Baymax was born. His master piece, Baymax would change the world.

"Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare provider."

Even if Tadashi couldn't always be there for his brother, Baymax could provide the care that he wouldn't be able to. Relief flooded his system and his heart felt lighter knowing that Hiro would be okay. Yes, as long as Baymax was around, Hiro would be alright.

Hiro Hamada was 14 years old when his big brother Tadashi died.

"Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare provider."

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? Like it? Hate it?<strong>

**Leave your thoughts in a review!**


End file.
